That time i was transported in the new world as a Nephalem
by Kraidar
Summary: Magatsuchi Makoto wait for the end of YGGDRASIL, this will be the last day for the game of dreams and adventure. The cruel reality will be the only thing left, unless...


**Alone in the Turmoil**

**Written by: Kraidar**

**Edited by: The Usual Gang of Drunken Perverted Idiots**

White, deafening, whipping the flesh and taking away the clothes. The blizzard blows on a human silhouette alone in turmoil. The icy air and the strength of the wind force it to lean forward, while trudging through a layer of snow reaching up to its knees. Slowly, under the constraint of unleashed elements it advances, its meager clothes barely protect the body deafened and blinded.

Inexorably, it travels downhill, sometimes jumping from a snowy overhang without ever using its arms to catch up. Indeed, its hands are tightened around a thing surrounded by feathers, pressed against the body. They are adorned with rings, one on each finger, but only one has the blue color of the cold ice of this petrified landscape.

This thing is not human, its hood hitherto held in place by two horns is torn. The roaring wind redouble in intensity, but nothing can stop the creature, whose black and white hair now fly freely in the wind. It tightens its grip on the feathered form as white as the snow, clutched against its breast.

After what seems like an eternity in this frozen whirlwind, from its blue left eye it sees a shape a few meters away. A fir tree no higher than a meter, then as it gets closer a second, then a third slightly taller. The edge of the forest is looming, the wind is less violent, and the creaking of the wood begins to be heard. It does not stop, however, and goes further into the forest, descending inexorably and more rapidly as the white layer becomes thinner on the sloping ground between the large evergreens.

Muffled crying almost inaudible in the blizzard seems to come from the lost soul, but they are not his. They come from the precious cargo that It tries at all costs to protect from the deadly cold. Very soon the carrier's face and jaw tightened, the left eye begins to cry tears quickly swept away by a gust of wind; while the left eye of red, orange and yellow boils with rage.

The Nameless Humanoid with fine, androgynous features eventually crumples to its knees as it reaches a crevice in the rock, offering a minimum of protection against the storm. It could have continued, walking for hours until it reached the foot of the mountain. It's not the blizzard that has conquered it, the cold and the wind are nothing to it, it hardly feels them. It is not the body that is the cause of its defeat, but its mind.

Slowly its hands are loosened, its arms move apart and the feathers are shifted downward, revealing a small face in tears. The baby is not human either, his four little horns, the whiteness of its skin and hair can testify. The rage and the tears mark his face even more deeply and in an inaudible murmur it pronounces the name of his child,

Sanae.

_**Year 2138 of the common era, Neo Kyoto**_

A young man is asleep in his little dark apartment rented at a ridiculously high price. On his night table to the right, four red digits indicate the time, 08:14.

He shift his position in bed, his sleep tormented, something is amiss. He sluggishly opens his eyes and rubs them before putting his gaze on his alarm clock. Suddenly his eyes open wide and panicked an adrenaline rush spreads through his body.

He is late!

He rushes out of bed, throwing the blanket so quickly that it falls into the small space between the wall to his left and his bed. Switching on the light and catching his clothes lying on the floor, he frantically tries to get dressed at the speed of superman.

'I can't be late, I can't be late, I can't be late! Why my alarm didn't wake me up at seven? If my boss reprimands me, I'm done for! Will they fire me? If so, will I be able to find another job? Or will I become homeless and outlaw? Why me of all people? '

As soon as he is dressed, he catches the keys of the nightstand and a white card. On the card there is a photo of him with his name, his birthday and his function, Magatsuchi Makoto, born May 4, 2110, S.M.S corp employee.

Beginning a sprint on 2 meters to get his shoes, Makoto stops dead. 'Wait, it's Wednesday ... it's the last day of YGGDRASIL today, so that means ... I do not have to work! '

Falling limply on the Lino, he holds his breath and his heartbeat slows down. 'That's why I did not set my alarm clock last night! I'm stupid! I worked so much overtime to take a day off, how could I forget about it? '  
After his stress peak is over, Makoto gets up and takes a glance at his desk with some books and papers neatly ordered on top of it. Next to it there is a comfortable gaming chair and his gaming set up. Granted, it is cheap stuff, but it's enough to play VR games. Or, more precisely, YGGDRASIL.

'I'm up now, let's get to it, I'll have no more occasion to play it tomorrow… or ever'

it was pretty sad that this game, symbol of DMMO-RPG and one of the most famous games of all time must close. For 12 years of adventure and dreams to end as if nothing had happened.

A wave of sadness hits him as he grabs his VR helmet and is about to sit on his chair. If only he could live in a world like Midgard or be born in the past when life was easy, the sky and the sea always blue and the land with green landscapes. The sheer misery of his existence and the state of the world makes him cry and tears begin to flow on the helmet hold by his two hands.

Without YGGDRASIL to escape reality what will he be doing? Probably searching another game like the rest of the player base after the shutdown. But will it suffice? Will it really soothe the ache in his heart? Or remind him more that YGGDRASIL is gone, and the world is now a place abandoned by the heavens?

Sniffing and drying his tears with his left sleeve, he finally allows himself to sit down and put on his helmet. it is still slightly wet when he connects the Nano-neural interface, but he does not care. The iconic sound effect of the connection is heard, and his body is frozen on the spot, except for his slight breathing.

No longer wasting time, he connects to YGGDRASIL via the main menu.

_**Midgard central spawn point, Great city of Trondheim.**_

The so familiar golden interface appears in front of Makoto, in the lower left corner is the chat and, on the right, the mini map. Above the center are displayed its location and time and finally in the upper left corner his Nickname, level, sigil and bars of HP and MP.

Kraidar, level 100 and a black dual sigil on a white background. Representing a beetle whose left is composed of curved shapes and obtuse angles and the right of spades and acute angles.

'Make a pilgrimage and revisit the game as if I had just started it ... I'm sure other people had the same idea.'  
Scanning the surroundings He sees other players who have just connected.

'All human players, I will probably do better to leave alone, embedding myself in a group is more likely to bring me problems than anything else. Moreover, the monsters are low level, the only dangers here are the other players ... '

Kraidar was not present at the launch and the golden age of the game, but he knows very well that any player can be an enemy. Heteromorphs and half-humans were statistically more powerful than humans, but it did not save them. During the peak popularity of the game they remained prime targets for the vast majority of human players.

How many times have developers received complaints from players besieged at spawn points? not being able to put a foot or a paw out without it being cut a lot of players had left the game or remade a human character.

'I hope there will be no Griefers around the city, I may be level 100 but I could not stand against a group.'

Kraidar has no one to count on, it's been a year since his guild is disbanded. Many guilds had suffered the same fate in the game for lack of cohesion. He had joined the Ryujin Guild after receiving an invitation out of nowhere. But the members disagreed and when he arrived at the guild was separated in two.

Kraidar joined the guild founded by the outgoing members, Carnialis. His guild had worked quite well and admitted all players regardless of race, whether human or not. Their greatest achievement and pride of the guild was to get their hands on one of the twenty: the Longinus spear.

After all, it was a prestige that only the Greatest guilds could access. Of all, rumors stated it was Ainz Ooal Gown who held the most World items. And the greed that such a treasure aroused revived from time to time the desire to conquer of certain guilds. But there was never a significant raid on the great underground tomb of Nazarick after the cold shower of the 1500-player invasion.


End file.
